Sind denn alle netten Männer schwul?
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Tonks liebt Remus, aber der kommt ihr mit immer neuen Ausflüchten warum sie nicht zusammen sein können. Aber Tonks glaubt ihm nicht, sie hat ihre eigene Theorie und die verlangt nach einem Test.
1. Rote Haare und Pläne

Hallo ihr Lieben!

So eine Story kommt dabei heraus, wenn man sich über gewissen Sachen im Hp Universum zu viele Gedanken macht. Viel Spaß dabei!

**Pairing:** Remus x Tonks

**Anmerkung: **Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe, gehören J.K.R. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

* * *

**Sind denn alle netten Männer schwul?**

._-°*°-_.

**by CarpeDiem**

.-°*°-.

**Rote Haare und Pläne**

._-°**1**°-_.

Nymphadora Tonks war genervt. Aber nicht dieses gestresste genervt sein - nein, das nicht - eher ein ärgerliches genervt sein. Genau. Und dieser Zustand hielt sich jetzt schon seit beinahe einer Woche. Und nebenbei bemerkt, er machte sie wahnsinnig!

Ihre Haare hatten zwar diese stumpfe, mausbraune Farbe verloren, aber zu ihren geliebten rosa Stacheln hatte sie sich bis jetzt noch nicht durchringen können. Es wäre einfach unpassend gewesen. Und außerdem machten ihre metamorphischen Fähigkeiten immer noch was sie wollten, sodass sie wenig Einfluss darauf hatte. Jetzt waren ihre Haare schulterlang und pechschwarz und das entsprach genau ihrer Stimmung.

Von ihr aus hätte in diesem Moment die Welt untergehen können, es hätte sie nicht gestört.

Sie saß in einem alten Sessel in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers im Grimmauldplatz und beobachtete mit verschränkten Armen und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der jedem zeigte, dass sie ärgerlich genervt war, das Geschehen im Zimmer. Ihr Blick haftete dabei unentwegt auf einem Mann mit braunen Haaren, durch die sich für den Geschmack der jungen Frau, eigentlich schon zu viele graue Strähnen ziehen sollten, doch das taten sie nicht.

Verdammt noch mal, selbst jetzt, da sie eine Stinkwut auf ihn hatte, sah er noch umwerfend aus!

Die Spitzen ihrer glatten, schwarzen Haare färbten sich rot. Das passierte in letzter Zeit immer wenn sie wütend war - ihre metamorphischen Fähigkeiten verselbstständigten sich. Aber das war ihr egal und außerdem konnte sie sowieso nichts dagegen tun. Und so ließ sie ihren Blick nicht von Remus Lupin, der sich gerade mit Kingsley Shaklebolt unterhielt und über irgendeinen Witz lachte, den ihr Kollege gerade gemacht zu haben schien.

Oh Merlin, wenn dieser Typ doch nur wüsste, was er ihr täglich mit seinem Lächeln antat. Das grenzte beinahe an Folter!

Das Rot wich wieder aus den Spitzen ihrer Haare, aber nur um einen Augenblick darauf wieder mit voller Leuchtkraft zurück zu kommen. Nein, sie würde nicht in Selbstmitleid versinken, nicht noch einmal! Das ganze hatte ihr überhaupt nichts gebracht, außer, dass ihre Fähigkeiten nicht mehr funktioniert hatten und sie sich so miserabel wie noch nie gefühlt hatte.

Stattdessen war sie jetzt wütend auf ihn. Wie konnte er ihr nur ständig mit diesen Ausflüchten kommen?! Das erste was sie von ihm zu hören bekommen hatte war, er wäre zu alt für sie.

Zu alt! ZU ALT!

Dass ihm nichts Besseres eingefallen war! Das war seine Standartausrede gewesen, bis Bill Weasley ihm gesagt hatte, dass er selbst 12 Jahre älter war als Fleur. Remus war auch nur 14 Jahre älter als sie. Und was machten schon zwei Jahre, wenn es um Liebe ging?

Danach war gekommen: er wäre doch ein Werwolf und er hätte sich nicht unter Kontrolle und er könnte ihr wehtun oder grob werden oder sie anschreien oder, oder, oder. Remus Lupin und die Kontrolle über sich verlieren! Das sie nicht lachte!

Die Spitzen ihrer Haare wurden so flammend rot, als würde sie jeden Moment Feuer fangen und das Rot zog sich immer weiter an ihren schwarzen Haaren nach oben.

Sie hatte ihm dutzende Male gesagt, dass ihr das alles egal war. Bitte, sollte er doch bei Sex grob werden, das machte ihr nichts aus - im Gegenteil! Aber nein, Mister Tugend-auf-vier-Pfoten hatte nicht mit sich reden lassen. Er hatte darauf beharrt, dass er sie versehentlich beißen könnte und sie auch mit dem Lycanthrophie-Virus infizieren, aber auch das war Tonks egal. Ein bisschen wölfischer Sinn und Verhaltensmuster, was war das denn schon? Sie verwandelte sich doch deshalb nicht jeden Monat in einen Werwolf!

Anschließend hatte er gemeint, er könnte sie versehentlich während einer Verwandlung beißen, aber das war nicht möglich, schließlich hatte er den Wolfsbanntrank, den Snape immer für ihn herstellte. Es konnte also nichts passieren!

Doch, man glaubt es kaum, Remus hatte noch eine weitere Ausrede gefunden und das hatte sie richtig fertig gemacht: Er wäre nicht gut genug für sie. Sie wäre Auror im Ministerium, jung und hübsch und er nur ein arbeitsloser Werwolf mit geflickten Umhängen, der seine besten Jahre schon hinter sich hatte.

Tonks war entsetzt darüber gewesen wie wenig Achtung er vor sich selbst hatte. Als sie diese Ausrede gehört hatte, hatte sie ihm nicht einmal böse sein können. Sie hatte einfach nur wahnsinniges Mitleid mit ihm bekommen.

Tonks hatte noch nie etwas mit diesen Macho Typen, die alles anbaggerten und flachlegten was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war, anfangen können. Sie brauchte einen Mann, der ehrlich zu ihr war und den sie ein wenig beschützen konnte, wenn sie es wollte. Und Remus Lupin war der ehrlichste und warmherzigste Mann, den sie je getroffen hatte und er konnte es eindeutig ein wenig gebrauchen beschützt zu werden.

All diese Ausreden waren nur Ausflüchte gewesen und keine davon hatte genug Gewicht gehabt um ein wirkliches Hindernis darzustellen.

Mittlerweile war Tonks auch klar geworden, dass es da noch etwas geben musste. Etwas, das erklärte, warum Remus in ihrer Gegenwart immer nervös war und es bei jedem Gespräch vermied, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Es mochte sein, dass Remus zu alt, zu krank, zu gefährlich, oder zu schlecht für sie war, aber Tonks hatte da mittlerweile noch eine andere Theorie. Er war zu schwul für sie.

Natürlich war das nur eine Vermutung, beweisen konnte sie es nicht, wie denn auch. Remus Lupin würde das sicher nie offen zugeben und mit Sicherheit suchte er auch nicht unter den Zauberern nach seinen Liebhabern.

Tonks hatte nichts gegen Homosexuelle, aber wenn er wirklich schwul war, und das der Grund dafür war, dass er sie nicht wollte, dann konnte er ihr das doch wenigstens sagen!

Aber wie gesagt, sie wusste es nicht mit Sicherheit, und beweisen konnte sie es auch nicht. Aber genau das musste sie. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen warum sie ihm nicht genügte. Waren es jetzt seine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe oder doch seine sexuellen Orientierung, letzten Endes würde sie damit leben können, aber sie musste wenigstens wissen warum er nicht mit ihr zusammen sein wollte!

Und da sie ihn nicht einfach fragen konnte, nahm gerade ein anderer Plan in ihrem Kopf gestalt an. Wozu war sie denn schließlich ein Auror?

tbc.

* * *


	2. Ausflüchte und Verwandlungen

**Sind denn alle netten Männer schwul?**

._-°*°-_.

**by CarpeDiem**

.-°*°-.

**Ausflüchte und Verwandlungen**

._-°**2**°-_.

Remus Lupin fühlte sich grauenvoll. Aber nicht dieses kränkliche grauenvoll - nein, das nicht - eher ein elendes grauenvoll. Genau. Und daran war auch nicht das Glas mit Whisky schuld, dass er in den Händen hielt, und auch nicht die Tatsache, dass es schon das dritte heute Abend war.

Seine braunen Augen fixierten müde die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit und er schwenkte das Glas hin und her und beobachtete dabei, wie der Inhalt von einer Seite zur anderen schwappte.

Er hatte gar nicht vorgehabt in diese Bar zu gehen und wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nicht einmal vorgehabt überhaupt jemals wieder in diese Bar zu gehen. Aber als er heute nach dem Einkaufen in Muggel-London einfach noch keine Lust gehabt hatte wieder in seine einsame Wohnung zurück zu gehen, war er eine Zeit lang ziellos durch die Straßen der Stadt gegangen, bis er sich vor dieser Bar wieder gefunden hatte.

Warum ihn seine Füße ausgerechnet hier her getragen hatten, wusste er nicht. Wahrscheinlich war das auch eher unterbewusst passiert. Wie schon gesagt, seine Wohnung war einsam und leer und im Frühling auch noch ziemlich kalt. Die Aussicht auf ein paar gut gefüllte Gläser Whisky und vielleicht etwas Gesellschaft waren zu verlockend gewesen, als dass Remus ihr so kurz vor Vollmond hätte widerstehen können.

Und jetzt saß er hier, seit wie vielen Stunden, das wusste er nicht mehr und langsam machte sich der Alkohol bei ihm bemerkbar. Er hatte bei Weitem noch nicht so viel getrunken, dass man ihn als betrunken bezeichnen konnte, aber angetrunken traf seinen Zustand ziemlich gut. Und dieser Zustand war ihm gerade recht. Er ließ ihn für ein paar Stunden seine Probleme vergessen.

Meistens jedenfalls. Heute funktionierte das allerdings nicht so wie sonst. Ein Problem spukte immer noch durch seine Gedanken und egal wie hartnäckig er auch versuchte es zu ertränken, es konnte schwimmen: Tonks.

Remus stellte das Glas mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag zurück auf den Tisch und starrte blicklos auf die Flaschen hinter der Bar, vor der er saß.

Verdammt! Er hatte es ihr schon tausend Mal gesagt! Sie hatten keine Zukunft, wie denn auch? Tonks war jung und hübsch und sie hatte wirklich jemand Besseren verdient als einen verarmten, arbeitslosen Werwolf. Vor allem etwas Besseres als einen Werwolf. Er könnte es einfach nicht ertragen, wenn die Leute sie seinetwegen verurteilen würden. Das hatte sie einfach nicht verdient. Tonks war noch so jung, sie konnte doch gar nicht wissen was das Leben noch alles für sie bereithielt. Er konnte es einfach nicht zulassen, dass sie ihre Zeit auf Erden mit ihm vergeudete. Sie war ein Auror und hatte gute Chancen auf eine Karriere im Ministerium, das durfte er ihr nicht verbauen!

Und außerdem war er zu gefährlich für sie. Er hatte Angst vor dem was passieren würde, falls sie es tatsächlich miteinander versuchten. Er könnte grob werden, die Kontrolle verlieren, ihr vielleicht sogar wehtun und das wollte um nichts in der Welt. Spätestens dann würde sie ihn verachten und ihn von sich stoßen und das könnte er nicht ertragen.

Er konnte es nicht ändern, dass er ein Werwolf war, das war sein Fluch und so sehr er sich auch wünschte er könnte es ändern, er konnte es nun mal nicht. Und er konnte es nicht ändern, dass er beim Sex ein klein wenig seiner Kontrolle verlor und dann, besonders wenn der Vollmond nahe war, etwas roher und grober wurde. Und das würde sie nicht verstehen und dann würde sie Angst vor ihm haben.

Nein, es war besser so. Für ihn, aber vor allem für sie.

Wenn sie doch nur endlich damit aufhören würde, seine Kontrolle auf die Probe zu stellen. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung wie unglaublich süß und begehrenswert und niedlich und absolut wunderbar sie war.

Er nahm das Glas wieder zur Hand und trank den Rest der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit in einem Zug aus, um diese Gedanken hinweg zu spülen, bevor er dem Barkeeper winkte und sich noch ein Glas bestellte.

# # #

Die Person, die in einem langen schwarzen Mantel in einer Ecke der Bar stand und ihn beobachtete, hatte Remus jedoch nicht bemerkt und das würde er auch nicht.

Tonks mochte manchmal etwas tollpatschig sein, aber ihr Handwerk als Auror hatte sie gelernt. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt und die Beine überkreuzt, während sie unauffällig an der Wand lehnte und Remus, der an der Bar saß, keinen Moment aus den Augen ließ. Allerdings war sie nicht sie selbst. Sie hatte sich in einen gutaussehenden blonden Mann Mitte dreißig verwandelt, um kein Risiko einzugehen, dass Remus sie erkennen würde.

Zuerst hatte sie es nicht glauben wollen, als sie ihm in diese Bar gefolgt war, aber als er sich das erste Glas Whisky bestellt hatte, hatte sie es wohl oder übel glauben müssen. Das Blue Lagoon war nicht nur einfach eine Muggelbar in der man sich betrinken konnte wenn man wollte, oh nein. Jeder der dieses Etablissement betrat, wusste das und kam vielmehr mit einer festen Absicht hierher. Im Obergeschoss des Hauses befanden sich einige kuschelige Zimmer, die man sich ohne weiteres für ein paar Stunden mieten konnte, um seinen Spaß mit einer Bekanntschaft aus der Bar zu haben.

Trotzdem bestätigte das Tonks' Verdacht noch lange nicht. Hierher kamen genauso viele Männer wir Frauen, um ihren Spaß zu haben und den Rest der Welt für einige Zeit zu vergessen. Das Angenehme an diesem Establishment schien zu sein, dass niemand Fragen stellte, besonders die Frage nach dem Namen war eine, die man hier wohl nur sehr selten zu hören bekam.

Bis jetzt hatte Remus sich allerdings noch für niemanden interessiert und nach dem zweiten Glas Whisky hatte Tonks es auch aufgegeben zu denken, dass Remus hier auf jemanden warten könnte, dann das tat er ganz offensichtlich nicht. Auch hatte ihn noch niemand angesprochen, weder Frauen noch Männer.

Tonks war das ständige Warten leid. Sie wusste, dass sie Recht hatte! Sie wollte es nur mit ihren eigenen Augen sehen!

Und dann kam ihr die Idee. Warum denn nur sehen? Warum nicht selbst testen… Ihr Verstand schrie _Nein_, so laut er konnte, aber Tonks hatte ihre Entscheidung bereits getroffen. Sie würde herausfinden, ob Remus schwul war oder nicht.

Und ihre momentane Gestalt, die sie anfangs nur gewählt hatte um Remus nicht aufzufallen, kam ihr dabei plötzlich sehr gelesen. Der blonde Mann wirkte weder zu elegant, noch zu normal, aber er war eindeutig ein Blickfang und einige blonde Strähnen fielen ihm in die Augen. Also wenn Remus auf diesen Kerl nicht ansprang, dann wusste sie es auch nicht!

# # #

„Hey Süßer."

Remus drehte den Kopf, als ihn eine Stimme von Links ansprach und entdeckte einen Mann, etwa in seinem Alter. Blonde Haare, blitzende Zähne, muskulöse Statur. Remus musste zweimal hinschauen um zu begreifen, dass dieser Typ offensichtlich ihn meinte. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, aber dieser Kerl war keine Einbildung und verschwand auch nicht wieder.

„Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er etwas verwirrt noch einmal nach, er meinte sich verhört zu haben. Dieser Adonis hatte ihn gerade _Süßer _genannt.

„Ich hab dir nur ein Kompliment gemacht", meinte der Mann mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ist das verboten?"

Dann lehnte er sich neben Remus an den Tresen und warf dabei mit seinem Ellbogen ein Glas um, das dort stand. Er schaffte es gerade noch so es fest zu halten und am Runterfallen zu hindern. Dabei grinste er etwas unsicher, aber er fing sich schnell wieder und lächelte Remus dann wieder verführerisch zu.

Remus starrte den Kerl für einen Augenblick an. Was bildete sich dieser Typ eigentlich ein? Der war ja fast so ungeschickt wie Tonks! Und schon wieder dachte er an sie! Das musste wirklich aufhören!

Es war lange her, dass er eine plumpere Anmache erlebt hatte. Und er hatte im Moment wirklich nicht auch nur den geringsten Nerv für diesen Schönling.

„Tut mir leid, kein Interesse", sagte er kurz angebunden und nahm wieder sein Glas Whisky zur Hand, doch der andere schien nicht so leicht aufzugeben. Er hob entschuldigend die Arme, trollte sich jedoch nicht.

„Hey, schon gut, war ja nur ein Versuch. Ich dachte du wärst vielleicht hier um ein bisschen Spaß zu haben, aber wenn du nicht willst…"

Remus starrte in sein halb leeres Glas und die Worte des blonden Mannes klangen in seinen Ohren nach. Ein bisschen Spaß… Das wäre vielleicht genau das was er gebrauchen könnte… Es war lange her seit er das letzte Mal Sex gehabt hatte und vielleicht würde ihm etwas Ablenkung gut tun. Der Whisky hatte ihm jedenfalls nicht geholfen seine Probleme für ein paar Stunden zu vergessen. Eine Sekunde später hatte Remus seine Entscheidung getroffen.

Ruckartig drehte er den Kopf. Der blonde Kerl hatte sich anscheinen schon gedacht, dass Remus es sich noch einmal überlegen würde, zumindest war er immer noch da.

„Okay, ich hab's mir überlegt. Ein bisschen Spaß ist vielleicht genau das, was ich suche", meinte Remus und der andere grinste siegessicher. „Geh vor, ich trink noch aus."

„Gerne", erwiderte der blonde Mann mit seinem anzüglichen Lächeln und ging zu dem Barkeeper, der gerade an der anderen Seite der Bar jemanden bediente, um sich einen Schlüssel geben zu lassen.

Remus trank sein Glas aus und schaute sich dabei flüchtig in der Bar um. Hier waren einige gut aussehende Typen heute Abend, warum hatte dieser Adonis dann ausgerechnet ihn ausgesucht? Doch der Alkohol, der in diesem Moment seine Kehle hinunter brannte, hielt ihn von weiteren Überlegungen ab. Wen interessierte das schon. Dann stellte er das leere Glas zurück auf den Tresen und folgte dem Mann die Treppe nach oben.

tbc.


	3. Heiße Küsse und Fehler

**Sind denn alle netten Männer schwul?**

._-°*°-_.

**by CarpeDiem**

.-°*°-.

**Chapter three: Heiße Küsse und Fehler**

._-°**3**°-_.

Tonks' Herz klopfte so laut, dass sie Angst hatte, Remus würde es hören können, als er durch die angelehnte Tür das kleine Zimmer betrat. Es war wirklich ein kleines Zimmer. Ein Bett, zwei Nachtkästchen, ein Spiegeltisch, Teppichboden. Sonst nichts. Die Lampen, die Tonks angemacht hatte, tauchten den Raum in eine schummrige Atmosphäre und irgendwie fühlte sie sich wohl und unwohl zu gleich.

Jetzt wusste sie es! Remus war schwul. Das war der Grund warum er ihr mit all den Ausflüchten gekommen war laut denen sie nicht zusammen sein konnten! Er hatte sie eiskalt angelogen. Naja, eiskalt angelogen vielleicht nicht, aber er hatte ihr auch nicht die Wahrheit gesagt.

Bitte, jetzt hatte sie Klarheit, jetzt wusste sie, dass Remus auf Männer stand. Das war eigentlich alles gewesen was sie hatte herausfinden wollen, und sie hatte es ja jetzt herausgefunden und nun sollte sie so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Aber Tonks rührte sich keinen Millimeter, sie konnte einfach nicht. Nicht während sie vom Bett aus Remus beobachtete, wie er die Tür hinter sich schloss und seine Jacke auf den Boden fallen ließ.

Darunter kam ein grünliches Hemd zum Vorschein, dass auch schon einige Male zu viel gewaschen worden war, aber das war Tonks egal. Wichtig war nur der atemberaubende Oberkörper, der sich unter diesem Hemd abzeichnete. Tonks' Gedanken schweiften ab. Wie sich diese sehnigen Muskeln wohl unter ihren Händen anfühlen würden? Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten ihre Fingerspitzen über seine Haut wandern zu lassen und jeden Zentimeter davon mit Küssen zu bedecken.

Sie hatte dabei vollkommen vergessen, dass sie gar nicht sie war, sondern dass sie im Moment ein Mann war und nur hier um etwas Spaß zu haben. Sie hatte vergessen, dass sie für Remus im Moment nur jemand war mit dem er Sex haben konnte, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Sie hatte all das vergessen und im Moment wollte sie auch nichts davon wissen.

„Hast du irgendwelche bestimmten Vorstellung?", fragte Remus, als er im Zimmer stehen blieb und zu dem blonden Mann sah, der auf dem Bett saß.

Nicht einmal Remus' trockener Tonfall hatte es geschafft Tonks aus ihrem tranceähnlichen Zustand zu reißen. Sie starrten ihn weiterhin an und schüttelte dann einfach nur den Kopf.

„Gar nichts?", fragte Remus milde überrascht, schien sich aber darüber nicht zu beschweren. „Na gut, dann spielen wir nach meinen Regeln."

Seine Stimme war bei seinen letzten Worten dunkler geworden und Tonks lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

Sie nickte, ihre Augen glasig auf diesen wunderbaren Mann gerichtet. Egal wie diese Regeln aussehen würden, sie würde sie lieben, da war sie sich sicher.

**+ Remus +**

Remus kam in seiner ganzen Größe auf den blonden Mann zu und packten ihn mit beiden Händen grob am Kragen, an dem er den Adonis noch oben zog. Er zwang ihn rückwärts zu gehen, bis er sich an einer Wand wieder fand und Remus ihn mit seinem Körper dagegen drückte. Ein Knurren kam aus seiner Kehle bevor er seinen Kopf senkte und damit die Lippen des anderen Mannes verschloss.

**+ Tonks +**

In Tonks' Kopf explodierte ein Feuerwerk, als sie diese fordernden, warmen Lippen auf ihren spürte und sie zögerte keinen Moment ihm den Einlass, den er forderte, auch zu gewähren. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu schweben und ein Blitz zuckte durch ihren ganzen Körper, als Remus seine Zunge beinahe grob in ihren Mund stieß. Seine Hände krallten sich in ihre Haare und Tonks glaubte jeden Moment vor Geilheit sterben zu müssen. Wie konnte er sie durch einen Kuss nur derart erregen? Aber es war nicht nur ein Kuss, Remus drückte ihren Körper mit seinem hart gegen die Wand in Tonks' Rücken, während er seine beginnende Erektion an ihr rieb.

Tonks stöhnte in seinen Mund, der genauso gut schmeckte wie sie es sich schon immer vorgestellt hatte. Süß und doch männlich, einfach unbeschreiblich.

**+ Remus +**

Remus wunderte sich, dass dieser Typ nicht einmal versuchte ihm die Führung zu entreißen, aber gleichzeitig machte es ihn ungeheuer an. So kurz vor Vollmond war es für ihn unmöglich sich zurück zu halten, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Und diesem Kerl schien es etwas roher nichts auszumachen. Er drängte den anderen härter gegen die Wand und rieb dabei seine Erektion an der des anderen, was dem anderen ein Stöhnen entlockte, das Remus den letzten Rest seiner Zurückhaltung nahm. Er biss den blonden Mann in seine Zungespitze und zog sich dann zurück, um die sensible Haut am Hals seines Bettgespielen zu attackieren, während er langsam dessen Hemd öffnete.

**+ Tonks +**

Tonks schnappte nach Luft, als Remus den Kuss löste und kleine Bisse an ihrem Hals verteilte. Dass er sich an ihrem weißen Hemd zu schaffen machte, registrierte sie nicht. Hin und wieder biss er ein wenig fester zu, was Tonks jedes Mal ein lustvolles Seufzen entlockte.

Ihre Hose war ihr bereits viel zu eng geworden und auch das konnte sie nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass sie im Moment ein Mann war. Remus biss sie gerade erneut etwas fester als wahrscheinlich beabsichtigt in ihren Hals und Tonks stöhnte laut auf.

„Oh Remus, ja!"

**+ Remus +**

Remus hörte die Worte des anderen und erstarrte, was auch seine Erektion in Mitleidenschaft zog. Der Kerl hatte seinen Namen gestöhnt! Er hatte ihm seinen Namen aber nicht gesagt!

Wie vom Blitz getroffen ließ er den anderen los und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück.

**+ Tonks +**

Tonks konnte gar nicht verstehen was nun plötzlich los war, als sich Remus auf ein Mal von ihr löste, und die Wärme seines Körpers verschwand. Doch einen Moment darauf, wusste sie warum er das getan hatte, denn ihr fiel wieder ein was sie gerade gesagt hatte, oder besser, was sie gestöhnt hatte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen, von denen sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie sie geschlossen hatte, und starrte Remus, der sie berechnend musterte, entsetzt an.

„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?", fragte er und seine Stimme war trotz seiner heftigen Atmung eiskalt.

Tonks schluckte. Sie könnte lügen… aber was bitte sollte sie ihm erzählen? Ihr fiel beim Besten Willen nichts ein, also entschied sie sich für die Wahrheit.

tbc.


	4. Fragen und Höhepunkte

**Sind denn alle netten Männer schwul?**

._-°*°-_.

**by CarpeDiem**

.-°*°-.

**Chapter three: Fragen und Höhepunkte**

._-°**4**°-_.

Remus traute seinen Augen nicht, als sich der muskulöse Mann vor ihm plötzlich in eine zierliche Frau verwandelte, in eine Frau, die er kannte.

„Tonks."

Seine Stimme war nur ein Flüstern und er blinzelte mehrmals, da er befürchtete seine Augen würden ihm einen Streich spielen, aber das taten sie nicht. Vor ihm stand Nymphadora Tonks. Doch ihre Erscheinung war völlig ungewohnt für ihn. Ihre schwarzen, schulterlangen Haare waren zerzaust und ihre Wangen gerötet. Außerdem hatte sie nur sich zurück verwandelt, nicht ihre Kleidung, die ihr jetzt, da sie wieder einen guten Kopf kleiner war als er, viel zu groß war. Auch hatte sie keinen BH an und Remus konnte ihre Brüste durch das fast ganz geöffnete Hemd nun mehr als erahnen.

Das Schlimmste daran war jedoch, dass sie einfach nur da stand und nicht einmal versuchte ihr Hemd wieder zu schließen! Und noch viel schlimmer war, dass sie unheimlich begehrenswert aussah!

„Was soll das?!", fragte Remus unintelligent und konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er Tonks schamlos in den Ausschnitt starrte.

„Du hast mich angelogen", sagte Tonks leise, weil ihr einfach nichts anderes eingefallen war, aber sie hätte es auch laut sagen können. Im Zimmer war es so still, dass man auch eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören.

„Was?!"

„Hättest du mir nicht einfach die Wahrheit sagen können?", flüsterte Tonks und ihre Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen.

„Wovon in Merlins Namen redest du?!", fragte Remus aufgebracht, der beim besten Willen nicht verstand was Tonks eigentlich von ihm wollte.

„Du bist schwul! Du stehst auf Männer!", schleuderte Tonks ihm entgegen und riss ärgerlich die Hände in die Höhe, was ihr Hemd dazu veranlasste sich um ihre Brüst zu spannen.

Remus konnte nicht anders, als sie anzustarren, bevor er überhaupt realisierte was sie gesagt hatte.

„Ja - und?"

„Ich fass' es nicht", regte sie Tonks auf und die Spitzen ihrer Haare nahmen wieder diesen flammendroten Farbton an. „Das ist der Grund warum du nicht mit mir zusammen sein willst! Weil du schwul bist! Diese ganzen Ausreden, das war alles gelogen!"

„Nein!", rief Remus, immer noch ziemlich neben der Spur. Er konnte es noch nicht richtig begreifen, dass sich sein Bettgespiele in Tonks verwandelt hatte. Oder besser gesagt, dass sich Tonks in diesen Typen verwandelt hatte. Nur mit Mühe schaffte er es sich etwas zusammen zu reißen.

„Tonks, hör zu. Ja, ich stehe auch auf Männer. Ich hatte in meinem Leben Sex mit Männern und Frauen! Es liegt nicht daran, dass du eine Frau bist!"

„Woran liegt es dann? Woran liegt es Remus?", fragte Tonks aufgelöst und konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter kullerten.

Remus schloss die Augen. Er wusste, dass das was er gleich tun würde ein Fehler war, aber das war ihm egal. Er würde es trotzdem tun. Sie sah so unglaublich verletzlich aus. Er musste sie mit seinem Verhalten zu Tode erschreckt haben, aber er hatte schließlich nicht wissen können, dass es Tonks gewesen war, die er grob gegen eine Wand gedrückt hatte! Jetzt war genau das passiert, was er hatte vermeiden wollen. Sie weinte und wahrscheinlich hatte sie Angst vor. Mit ein paar vorsichtigen Schritten war er bei ihr und als sie nicht zurückzuckte nahm sie sanft in die Arme.

Tonks legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und ihr Atem ging immer noch stockend, aber sie weinte nicht mehr und Remus strich ihr beruhigend über ihre schwarzen Haare. Dabei bemerkte er aber auch, dass sich Tonks' Brüste unter ihrem Hemd an seinen Oberkörper drückten und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er wieder hart wurde. Verflucht noch mal!

Etwas unbeholfen schob er Tonks - nun wieder mit schwarzen Haaren - an den Schultern ein wenig von sich weg.

„Tonks hör zu. Es liegt wirklich nicht an dir. Es liegt an mir. Ich bin zu alt für dich, das hab ich dir schon einmal gesagt. Was könnte ich dir denn bieten? Du bist jung, du bist Auror im Ministerium und ich... ich bin bloß ein verarmter Werwolf, der nicht einmal einen Job hat. Was wäre das denn für ein Leben mit mir? Schau, die Leute würden es nicht verstehen, sie wurden es nicht akzeptieren. Du hast jemand Besseren verdient. Du weißt ich könnte die Kontrolle verlieren und dich verletzen, bei Männer fällt es mir leichter mich zurück zu halten, ich weiß auch nicht warum, aber…"

Doch Tonks hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu. In die Spitzen ihrer Haare schlich sich wieder ein Hauch von rot, der bei jedem seiner Worte stärker wurde. Wie konnte er nur so eine Meinung von sich haben? Wie konnte überhaupt irgendjemand so eine Meinung von sich haben? Es machte sie wütend ihn so von sich reden zu hören und diese Wut schluckte ihre Verzweiflung mit Leichtigkeit.

Sie schüttelte seine Hände ab und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Und jetzt hörst du mir mal zu!", schrie sie ihn an. „Ich ertrag es nicht dich so reden zu hören! Hörst du, ich ertrag es nicht! Du bist der anständigste Mensch auf Erden und egal wie oft du es dir einredest, du könntest nie die Kontrolle über dich verlieren! Und damit du es weißt, ich will keinen anderen, ich will dich! Und wenn du nicht so blind wärst, hättest du das auch schon längst begriffen!"

Tonks stand schwer atmend vor ihm und ihre Haare waren jetzt beinahe vollständig rot. Nur noch ein kleiner Haarkranz um ihren Ansatz herum hatte noch seine schwarze Farbe.

„Ich liebe dich Remus", setzte Tonks etwas schwächer hinter her. „Und ich will dich, nur dich."

Remus stand mit unergründlicher Miene in dem kleinen Zimmer und starrte auf den Teppichboden, als ob es dort einen wahnsinnig spannenden, imaginären Fussel zu sehen gäbe. Die Stille dauerte an und Tonks konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass erneut eine Träne ihre Wange hinunter lief.

„Remus sag was", forderte sie mit tonloser Stimme und Remus hob den Kopf.

„Ich kann nicht, Tonks, versteh das doch", antwortete er, doch seine Stimme klang überhaupt nicht überzeugt.

Tonks konnte kaum glauben was sie da hörte, aber sie war nicht den ganzen Tag hinter ihm her geschlichen nur um jetzt eine Abfuhr zu erhalten.

„Wenn ich doch bloß nicht deinen Namen gesagt hätte", murmelte Tonks verärgert zu sich selbst, während sie nachdachte, doch Remus verstand es trotzdem bestens, oder vielmehr er verstand es ganz und gar nicht.

„Was?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Wenn ich nicht deinen Namen gesagt hätte, dann hättest du nicht aufgehört und hättest mit mir geschlafen und ich hätte wenigstens diese eine Nacht, oder auch nur eine Stunde mit dir gehabt", endete Tonks schwach.

Remus konnte nicht fassen was er da hörte. „Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Ich meine, ich war grob, ich hab dich gegen eine Wand gedrückt! Ich hab dich gebissen!"

„Ja und vielleicht erinnerst du dich auch noch daran, dass ich dabei laut gestöhnt habe?! Du solltest niemals irgendetwas voraussetzen. Können wir nicht… ich meine, können wir nicht einfach da weiter machen wo wir aufgehört haben?"

Remus sah sie verständnislos an. Das konnte sie doch unmöglich ernst meinen!

Tonks ging wieder ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und zu ihrer Erleichterung wich er nicht vor ihr zurück. Er stand einfach nur da. Sie stellte sich direkt vor ihn, so direkt, dass sie seine Erektion an ihrer Hüfte fühlen konnte. Und lächelte. Wenn sie etwas von ihm wollte, dann musste sie es wohl oder übel einfordern. Und wenn er es dann nicht endlich begriff, dann würde sie es aufgeben, aber erst dann!

„Ich will nichts anderes als der blonde Typ vorhin wollte. Nur ein paar Stunden. Keine Verpflichtungen, nur Sex."

Remus reagierte immer noch nicht und Tonks schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken, hob eines ihrer Beine hoch und begann mit dem Knie gegen die Beule in Remus' Hose zu reiben.

Remus stöhnte unterdrückt auf und wollte sie von sich wegschieben, doch so einfach machte Tonks es ihm nicht. Sie attackierte seinen Hals und knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen.

„Ich könnte mich auch wieder zurück verwandeln… wenn dir das lieber ist…"

Und wie Tonks es erwartet hatte, war Remus Lupin auch nur ein Mann, der von Zeit zu Zeit eben doch die Kontrolle verlieren konnte. Zumindest diese Kontrolle. Als sie einen Schritt Rückwärts machte, folgte er ihr ohne den Körperkontakt zu unterbrechen und schließlich standen sie wieder beide an der Wand.

Remus' Augen waren dunkel vor Lust und anscheinend war es diesmal er, der vergessen hatte wer er war, oder vielmehr wer die Frau vor ihm war. Er hatte zwar noch eine Ahnung davon, dass es Tonks war, aber sie hatte ihn mit ein paar Bewegungen wieder so erregt, dass er nicht anders konnte. Nicht so kurz vor Vollmond. Auch wenn er immer noch ein Gentleman war, sein Gehirn arbeitete einfach nicht so wie es sollte, und dass Tonks immer noch ihr Knie gegen das Zelt in seiner Hose rieb, machte das ganze auch nicht besser.

„Lass dich gehen", flüsterte Tonks in sein Ohr und leckte anschließend mit ihrer Zungenspitze über seine Ohrmuschel.

Es kostete Remus seine ganze Kontrolle, die er noch hatte, um nicht wieder über sie herzufallen. Bei Frauen hatte er sich noch nie gehen gelassen und vor allem mied er die Frauen so kurz vor Vollmond. Aber um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, er war neugierig. Er wollte wissen was passierte, wenn er sich gehen ließ und er war sich sicher, dass er immer noch genügend Kontrolle haben würde, um sich wieder zurückzunehmen, falls es ihr nicht gefiel, oder er ihr weh tat.

Und endlich senkte er seine Lippen wieder auf ihren Hals und presste Tonks so wie zuvor mit seinem Körper gegen die Wand. Im ersten Moment stöhnte Tonks überrascht auf, doch dann ließ sie mit einem genießerischen Stöhnen ihren Kopf nach hinten an die Wand rucken und genoss es wie Remus ihren Hals mit kleinen, aber für ihren Geschmack viel zu sanften Bissen übersäte.

Es dauerte nicht lange und beiden hatten ihre Kleidung verloren und waren auf dem Bett gelandet, das zwar ziemlich groß, aber auch ziemlich hart war. Remus hatte sich tatsächlich immer weiter gehen lassen. Zwar hatte er am Anfang noch aufgepasst, ob Tonks das auch wirklich gefiel, aber dem wiederholten Oh-ja-Remus-Stöhnen nach zu urteilen, war Tonks absolut zufrieden damit, wie er sich mit seinen Zähnen an ihrer weichen Haut zu schaffen machte.

Beide waren hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Wunsch dieser Abend möge ewig dauern und dem Verlangen endlich ihren Höhepunkt zu erreichen.

Am Ende lagen verschwitzt und heftig atmend nebeneinander und Tonks war sich sicher, dass das der beste Sex ihres Lebens gewesen war.

tbc.


	5. Epilog

**Sind denn alle netten Männer schwul?**

._-°*°-_.

**by CarpeDiem**

._-°**Epilog**°-_.

Tonks erwachte ziemlich früh am Morgen und als sie sich wie jeden Morgen streckte, stieß sie dabei gegen einen warmen Körper, der sich, wie jeden Morgen, an ihren Rücken gekuschelt hatte. Tonks seufzte zufrieden und machte es sich wieder zwischen den Kissen und Remus gemütlich.

Wenn ihr das jemand vor einer Woche gesagt hätte…

Sie schloss ihre Augen und wollte versuchen wieder einzuschlafen, als sie ein Grummeln, das verdächtig nach einem Knurren klang, hinter sich hörte und kurz darauf enger an den Körper hinter ihr gezogen wurde.

„Deine Haare pieksen", war der erste Kommentar den sie zu hören bekam und kicherte. Sie war glücklich und ihre Haare waren das auch. Jetzt waren sie wieder Bonbonrosa und standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen von ihrem Kopf ab.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen", entgegnete Tonks und wollte aufstehen, doch sie hatte die Rechnung ohne Remus gemacht. Seine Arme schlangen sich fester um sie und hinderten sie am verlassen des Bettes.

„Du bleibst hier", kommentierte Remus ihren Ausbruchsversuch und zog sie fester an sich.

„Und was wann ich nicht will?"

„Dann beiß ich dich."

Tonks kicherte noch bevor Remus' Zähne das Stückchen Haut an ihrem Nacken in Beschlag genommen hatten und versuchte von ihm weg zu kommen.

„Das kitzelt!", protestierte sie und schaffte es sich in seinen Armen umzudrehen und ihn anzusehen.

„Das hättest du dir vorher überlegen müssen", meinte Remus ungnädig und einen Moment später, spürte sie seine warmen Lippen, die die ihren mit einem sanften Kuss verschlossen.

Von ihr aus hätte in diesem Moment die Welt untergehen können, es hätte sie nicht gestört.

**Ende**


End file.
